Fur Chronicles: Road Rovers and Pet Force
by SilverZeo
Summary: Road Rovers, Sonic X, and Garfield's Pet Force Chapter Two, The Sonic Heroes arrive, but will animal rival get the best of them? A prequel for Sonic Heroes.
1. The Dog, The Cat, and the Hedgehog

Fur Chronicles  
  
The Dog, the Cat, and the Hedgehog  
  
Vetvix step out of her wormhole and Gorbull follow her. "That's the last time I use wormlinks.vile," grumbled the vile vet as though she lost her lunch on the trip 100 times.  
  
"Gur Gurr."  
  
"Yes, your are right, Gurbully," smirked Vetvix as she was getting ready to tell her spliced mutt her most evil plan that would destroy Pet Force and make her ruler of the galaxy (again). "I chosen this world because of similar fur face team to Pet Force, but I have a feeling that the two 'animal' teams won't see eye to eye." And with that, she took her power crystal and tossed it down to the ground and the crystal enlarged, and it continue to grow, and grown until it was 8 stories high. Vetvix smiled evilly. And she pull out four eggs, "And in these eggs shall help build the elite-fighting-monsters, including the merged quarrying pet teams together, of course." Then she let loose an evil laughter.  
  
Somewhere in a underground base in an American Desert...  
  
In a base in a huge canyon in a desert, was a tropical forest with waterfalls. In the middle of this glorious landscape, where golden fire hydrants as big as office buildings, each connected by clear blue tubes. But 5 blue tubes were leading into sides of the canyon. Soon a dog shape sled comes out of the west-north tube. In this sled, was a golden retriever mix who's name is Hunter, the first dog of the United States and the leader of the Road Rovers. The Road Rovers are pets of nation leaders and diplomats. They are very similar to Pet Forces, but as their name states, the team is made of dogs. Professor Shepherd founded this base after being double cross by thieves that stole his pet rottweiler, Scout, for his machine that can turn certain animals into human hybrids. But instead of his dog, the thieves gave him a recording of this dog and a bomb. Luckily, he was warned from a Rover team from the future of that time line and mange to escape from his lab before the blast gotten him.  
  
A year later, the thieves made their machine; this one is known as a transdogmutanter than the original transdogmafier, which can turn dogs into rabid colossal menaces. A cocker spaniel can turn into a 6-foot monster. So than Shepherd step out of the shadows, now known as Master to his created canine team, and summoned random stray dogs from random nations to be part his first, and main, Road Rover Unit and in return of their deeds, Master gave them homes in of world leaders and we'll meet them soon, but let us return to Hunter.  
  
Hunter's super fast sled came to a comfy stop.  
  
"Time to do what I love." He said to himself. He leapt out of his sled and walk to another room he gaze at a tall cylinder with tubing coming out of it. Hunter trotted into the bizarre machine. As soon as Hunter entered the machine, the doors slid close and began to hum at a low rate and mist started to leak out of crack in the door. When the humming stop, the door open to a cloud of mist. Then hunter steep out of the machine on two legs. His head and tail were the same, but the rest of his body become human-like covered in fur. Another bizarre feature to this machine is that it can give Road Rover uniforms to its user, in any size. Hunter was wearing the Road Rover field uniform. A blue jump suit with sliver armor plating and a thick red belt with a yellow R on it. "Yes1 I love that machine!" commented Hunter as he step to another door in his new body. He looked around the high tech hallway, which almost look like a space station in a sci-fi movie. Hunter entered a room with 4 other cano-speins and one normal dog. These dogs were the main Road Rover team.  
  
Hunter: The American alpha dog of the group. He has ton of 'super power' in his head but his best would be his super speed that could rival Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehogs. He loves to play with his tennis ball and his also the first dog of the United Sates. He is the only one who can understand Muzzle and Shag.  
  
Colleen: The girl collie from England. She is an expert in martial arts and nursing. She is also a master at sarcasm. She is the pet of the queen of England.  
  
Muzzle: Once Master's loyal dog, Scout, but after being tested for the thieves' transdogmutanter left him crazy. His in a straight jacket on a restraint cart with a muzzle, hence his new identity. He is a good friend to Hunter. Even though his is not a cano-sapiens, his is still a valued member of the Road Rovers.  
  
Exile: the blue Siberian husky. He is super strong and has night, ice, and heat vision. Even though is one of the toughest member of the pack, his really a kid at heart. His slang phrases is a bit dirty but his mechanic skills are golden  
  
Blitz: The German Doberman, his sharp claws and teeth can reap through anything. His hothead at sometimes, and a coward rest of the times. He is the Rovers' joke monkey, Colleen forgets his name and Exile calls him "Weird Boy".  
  
Shag: The Sweden Sheepdog. His more dog than a normal cano-spein. He super strong and can hide anything in his fur, from food to his teammates. He is a master chief; his secret ingredient is toilet water. He is a big coward and is aiming is way off.  
  
Blitz was watching TV over a counter while drinking a peppermint milkshake while Exile, Colleen, and Shag were watching the same thing while Muzzle was goring his food, with his muzzle off of course, on the counter next to Blitz.  
  
Hunter greeted his teammates, "Hi guys, how it's wagging?"  
  
Exile turn his head, "Every thingy dokie okie in Mother Russia."  
  
Hunter trotted to Muzzle, "What's ya having, Muzzle?"  
  
"Ra Ra Ra." Grunt the derange dog  
  
"Really? I should try a bowl sometime."  
  
Blitz stop drinking his shake to talk to Hunter, "What is it?"  
  
"Kibble and gravy cover sheep guts."  
  
"Ra ra ra." Add Muzzle  
  
"With Toilet Water."  
  
Everyone turned to Shag, "Rhat?" ask he ask.  
  
Than someone cough behind all of the Rovers to get there attention. It was Master; his glowing eyes look down on the Rovers. "Morning Rovers, we have new important mission." Said Master in a stern tone  
  
"What is this time, Gov? Resent Dognappings?" ask Colleen  
  
"More like animalnappings, Colleen. Animals around the Yellow Stone Park are disappearing and spliced animals are taking their place." Said Master as the TV showed slides of deer and snake and than a horse/snake.  
  
"Talking about UGLY!" said Colleen.  
  
Master continued with the details, "It gets worst, these hybrids are organized, so that this means that the beast are tamed. Plus they even have weapons of an unknown origin. Rovers, your mission is to found out Who, Where, How, and why the animals at the Park are being turn into monsters."  
  
"Whoa! Yellow Stone!" said Hunter as he turned to his teammates. "Well Rovers, well be fighting a new enemy. Who wants to take bets to see how long it takes to beat them easily?"  
  
"4 milk bones for 30 minutes or less." Said Colleen as Shag pulled out a pen and notepad out of his fur.  
  
"Oh! Big spender." Said Hunter.  
  
"Rive Rones Ror Rhee Hours." Said Shag  
  
"Five bones for Three Hours? They a bit long don't you think, Shag. Okay Let's hit the Road, Rovers." Said Hunter. Soon the canine teammates jump on to their feet and race out of the room except for Shag who stayed behind to get Muzzle ready. Than Exile peered his head pack into the room. Master looked at him and said, "I'll tape your soap opera, Exile. I'm waiting for Nora to get out of her 78th coma and confess to Roberto of Nasal's affair too!"  
  
"Thakie!" he said and left, leaving Master alone.  
  
"Good Luck, Rovers."  
  
Nearby Air Space...  
  
The claim blue sky had a bright yellow rip in it, and out of it came out the Lightspeed Lasagna, Pet Force's Ship. Inside, the 6 super power animals were having a big debate on there next phase of plan to step Vetvix.  
  
"Extra Super Spicy Pepperoni with seven kind of spicy cheese!" Shouted Garzooka.  
  
"Are really turning to trying to get my heart on fire, I say we frozen pizza." Hinged Abnermal  
  
"Ack! I want a deep dish with good tomato sauce and hold the cheese."  
  
"That sounds..." started Abnermal.  
  
Garzooka interrupted, "My ship, my pizza oven, my pizza!"  
  
"What do you mean 'Your Ship?'" exclaimed Abenrmal.  
  
"I'm the leader of this team of pets in tacky tights and I say we having pizza my way!" Then the three cats broke out in a name-calling contest.  
  
"In super rare occasions, two people in the same room agree to the same kind of pizza." beeped Compooky, the only who doesn't need to eat or get involve. The contest grew and grew more intense until Shadow had enough, "THAT'S IT!" he shriek, "PIZZA IS A FOOD! NOTHING TO FIGHT ABOUT! We'll just have different toppings on different slices!"  
  
"Okay, I'll freeze my slices" Squeak Abnermal.  
  
Shadow began to calm down, "Sorry guys, I'm really sensitive to other emotions, just one of the abilities of a Ultimate Life Form. 'I gain powers from everyone and thing around me.' Or that's what Professor Gerald told me."  
  
"Ay, it's alright, I had rough times myself, like that one time a love arrow hit a butch girl poodle, and the first one she saw was me." Shuddered Garzooka.  
  
"Or that time when you encounter that 'Alien Wishing Well.'" Commented Starlena.  
  
"Hey! It really happened." Snapped Garzooka.  
  
"SURE it did... in a dream!" physic Abnermal.  
  
Garzooka began to mumble a remark to Abnermal but the gray ice kitten just repeated the same thing in the orange cat's voice. Everyone was shocked  
  
"I didn't know you had that kind of super power, Abnermal." Commented Shadow.  
  
"Super Power? I had this talent forever."  
  
Everyone just glared at Abnermal.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" ask Starlena.  
  
"Nobody ask."  
  
Everyone just sigh at the lame joke.  
  
A huge grin appeared on Garzooka's face, "Do Shadow!"  
  
Abnermal cleared his throat and did spoke in Shadow's voice, with a hint of his own, "I'll show you my ultimate power, Sonic the Faker. CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
Abnemral and Garzooka burst out with laughter. Soon the computer began to bleep.  
  
"Danger! Danger! Gigantic Evil Energy Signal is detected, possible from Vetvix's new base." Reported Compooky from the computer's monitor  
  
"Gee, Ya think?" ask Starlena sarcastically.  
  
"Course I think, don't you?" replied Compooky.  
  
"Ohh! Burn." Cheered Abnemral.  
  
"Does this mean we have to skip launch?" ask Garzooka  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed everyone.  
  
"Ahh Space Crumbs." Garzoka snapped his fingers in angry.  
  
As the Lightspeed Lasagna was reaching the source of Vetvix's evil energy. Meanwhile the Sonic Rover, a plane shape like a dog belonging to the rovers were on the same course.  
  
"I love being Road Rover!" exclaimed Exile as he piloted the S.R.  
  
Blitz was seat next to Colleen, "So what's happening around your courtyard, Collie Cutie.  
  
Colleen look at the German Doberman, "Do I..." but than got cut off by Blitz  
  
"Yea Yea, 'Do I Know You?' I can take a hint."  
  
Exile notice the onboard computer was going haywire. "Computer's wires are turning into hay. Big signal must be dirtying our systems."  
  
"Huh, must be the radiation that making all though animal fuse." Hunter said while thinking out loud.  
  
The Sonic Rover and the Lightspeed Lasagna where both approaching the same area. Soon the two ships land only a few miles away from each other.  
  
Pet Force was on the trail.  
  
"Abnermal, did you remember to print and bring the map?" ask Garzooka.  
  
While the Road Rovers were having the same luck on their mission to find Vetvix's mutant animals.  
  
"How could you forget to bring the map from the ship, Mop Dog?" said Blitz  
  
After a few moments of wondering around aimlessly, the two teams soon cross paths.  
  
"Must (huff) never (huff) walk (huff) again!" Huff a tired Garzooka  
  
"Well if you gone out more, you'll in better shape." Said Starlena  
  
"Ha! The Joke on you. This is not even my own body!"  
  
"Less talkie more walkie." Said Abnermal.  
  
"Ahh, isn't this great, guys," Said Shadow as he proudly jogged, "The nice heat from the sun, the cool strong mountain wind, the fresh air. Boy, it's been awhile. When I was on ARK, this were I wanted to go when I came down to earth."  
  
"You are strange, Shadow." Said Garzooka.  
  
Compooky wasn't complaining because he was back at the ship, he watching for Vetvix events. Odious bump into a few trees and rocks, and Abnermal was playing piggyback with the big dog.  
  
Soon the Road Rovers, minus Muzzle for he was back at the ship, came into Pet Force's view the two teams could easily see each other, the two teams were in view but out of earshot.  
  
"Looks like Vetvix, brain boosted dogs again." Said Garzooka.  
  
"Should I get the Reverse Brain-Boosting Gun, Garzooka?" ask Shadow  
  
"No way, we can handle these pups." Said Abnermal.  
  
Than Odious than realized something. He tried to tell to his friends. Garzooka was the first one to notice, "I think he final notices his super hero change." Odious just shook his head. And pointed to his wrist. Garzooka got it right this time, "Looks like he forget his Emergency transport bracelet... and so did us!"  
  
"I told you we should put them on before when we left Emperor Jon's Universe." Said Starlena.  
  
"Like I said before, we can handle these pups." Said Abnermal.  
  
The Road Rovers were having the same feeling towards Pet Force.  
  
"What do you think, Hunter, are they good guys?" Ask Colleen.  
  
Blitz cut Hunter off, "No way! One, they're made mostly of cats, and anyone who dresses up like that has to be bad guys or comic book super heroes. And the last time I check, we don't speak through bubbles."  
  
Hunter pondered for a while, "Hmm... Good Point Blitz. Let's hit the Road, Rovers!"  
  
"Garzooka, they're attacking!" shouted Abnermal  
  
"No kidding, eagle eye. Let the Fur Fly, Pet Force!" cried Garzooka Hunter and Shadow were in a blur battle. Odious was tongue tying Shag. Abnermal and Exile were having a snow summoning fight. Garzooka and Blitz were fencing with their razor sharp claws. Starlena and Colleen were acting out a scene from "Super Kung Fu Filled Movie." All were own aware of the giant black orb behind the trees and that small hatches began to open and missiles from within were starting to lock on targets: Pet Force and Road Rovers. 


	2. The Fury Furry Heroes

The Fury Furry Team.  
  
As the two teams rage on their battle of good versus good, unaware of Vetvix's evil plan to blow them up. "It's amazing when simple plans work out great." Said the Vile Vetvix in her Overpowering Offensive Office, made from her power crystals. Vetvix was watching the fight through a crystal ball along with Gurbull. And the four eggs she had before were in a glass case with wiring running through it.  
  
"Ha that's right you fools, keep on fighting with hopeless anger. These eggs are feeding off the emotions you are giving out, and soon they'll hatch and four of the most powerful monsters will be under my control. AH HA ah!"  
  
As the battle intensive against the pets.  
  
"I have been freezing baddies; all the live long day." sang Abnermal in tune of 'I have been working on a railroad.'  
  
"Dick Van Dyke! Maria!" said Colleen in battle cries to kick Shadow but he just doge them easily.  
  
"I have been train in the Echidna Style of Martial Arts, and never EVER use 'Maria' as a battle cry in front me, you Rouge." Shadow warned as he blow punches to the chopping collie.  
  
"What the heck is a blooming echidna?" ask the England collie.  
  
"It something like a hedgehog, except its diet is mostly bugs and likes to digs holes." Shadow answered.  
  
"Oh! Now I know." Colleen and Shadow tried to kick one another, Colleen hard kick against Shadow's steel skate  
  
"OWWW!" Yelp Colleen hopping on one foot.  
  
"Ouch." Said Shadow sternly.  
  
Exile was trying to freeze Abnermal over with his ice vision but to no avail, "Little Kitty is stronger than me expected."  
  
"Your not bad yourself, blue eyes." Replied Abnermal as he threw a snowball to Exile's ear.  
  
"OW! That one had a lot of ices in it!"  
  
"It's a snowball; it's made out of ice!"  
  
That battle raged on. And Vetvix couldn't be happier, "It will happen soon enough, but that won't be soon enough for me. Let's make the battle more intense." Than she close her eyes and her base started to glow in a red aurora. The missiles launch out of the hatches. And began to fly start for the Road Rovers and Pet Force.  
  
"Humph." said Garzooka as he fired a gamma radiation hairball at Blitz's Chomping robot ball.  
  
"Eeeewww!" said Blitz when he saw the attack melt their his favorite weapon besides his teeth and claws.  
  
Than the area began to darken and a faint sound of a jingle can be headed. It was Hunter's COM link to Mission control. "Hello, Hunter of the Road Rovers speaking," he said to Master on the other end of the line, "WHAT? MISSILES COMING HERE!?!?"  
  
"There made out of something we never encounter before, Hunter." Reported Master, viewing the fight via satellite  
  
"What they are, they're powerful and evil." Butted in Shadow as he began sense the rockets approaching.  
  
"Rhat?" whimpered the sheepish sheepdog Shag.  
  
"What did he say?" ask Starlena.  
  
"He ask what is it, you evil doers." said Hunter.  
  
"Evil?" ask an offended Abnermal, "You guys are working for an evil witch- vet that splices animals and turn your backs against your fellow humans."  
  
"What the heck are talking about, you crazy cat in the stubbiest outfit I had every seen." Said a peeved off Blitz, showing off his sharp teeth to Shadow, who only gave his famous ultimate life death glare.  
  
"So you your not part of Vetvix's evil plot to control this universe?" ask Starlena.  
  
"And your not a bunch super baddies in colored tights that making the animals around here fuse?" ask Colleen.  
  
There was soon an uneasy silence. "Vetvix tricked us into fighting one and other; she played our animal instincts and grudges like a ball." Commented Garzooka.  
  
"Incoming weird missiles!" said Blitz, spotting the missile as the zoom ever closer. Abnermal used his force-flied to protect the two teams. Exile used his super vision to see what they're dealing with. "Missiles are emptisk, nothing to worrying about."  
  
Garzooka whispered to Starlena, "I don't know who's harder to understand, the mop dog or blue boy over there."  
  
Abnermal filled Exile in about Vetvix's schemes, "Anything could happen with Vetvix is around."  
  
"Those missiles must be made from Vetvix's magic." Theorize Shadow.  
  
"Ragic?" ask Shag.  
  
Shadow turn to answer him, "She an evil vet with a power crystal that gives her magic. I never meet her, but I hated her already. She splices animals to build her mutant army to take over the universe."  
  
Hunter turned to Shadow with amazement, "Whoa! Amazing, you speak dog?"  
  
"When I was created, I had a translator feature installed to my cerebral vortex, I can understand any form of speech from animal to aliens from other planets."  
  
"Whoa! Cool. Wait, what do you mean, you were created?"  
  
The missiles hit Abnermal's invisible shield head on, but the rockets didn't explode, they began to push the trap animals to mountainside. "I can't hold on much longer." Grunted Abnermal through his teeth. Exile step up and began to push against the shield, helping Abnemral. "Need a paw or two?" he asked to the little kitten. Odious trotted to his friend and began to help too, followed by Shag and Garzooka.  
  
"Ah! You guys," Said Abnermal with relief that he has good friends, he turn to Exile, "My name is Abnermal, what's yours?"  
  
"Nameisk Exile." Grunted the blue Russian husky.  
  
"Abnermal, leave to me, I'll destroy those rockets." Said Shadow.  
  
Colleen step up, "I'll knock their boosters out control."  
  
Shadow glanced over to Colleen, "Great, I'm team up with another Rouge."  
  
"Who's Rouge?"  
  
"A rat with wings I used to work with."  
  
"Oh! So she was sale-out with grace?"  
  
"No, she was a bat-girl."  
  
"Don't sell me short, Shorty."  
  
"Yep, you even act like her."  
  
"Enough with sarcasm, you two." Said Garzooka.  
  
The two animals stop their comments and race outside. Shadow notice more missiles coming. "Looks like more are heading our way."  
  
"Thanks, Sharp Eye." complement Colleen  
  
"I'll take the ones in the air, you'll get the ones I miss."  
  
"Who put you in charge? And how are you going to get airborne, Sir Star Head?"  
  
"First Off. My name is Shadow the hedgehog. Second, I have been create for jobs like theses, and third, by doing do this." Shadow curl up on and rolled toward a small tree, than was catapulted off and cut through a missile and jump ship to another in a black and red blur.  
  
"Oh!" said the collie in disbelief.  
  
"WHOA! These adventures are getting cooler and cooler by the minute" said Abnermal.  
  
"Holy," started a shock Blitz but than caught himself, "I mean, that was okay, for a little rodent."  
  
Colleen turn to the Doberman, "That was pretty good for high tech jumbo engine stunt plane."  
  
Abnermal added another comment, "You should see him in his super form."  
  
Hunter was speechless, "He has a super form? Huh, cool."  
  
"Hey, Lassie," Garzooka said to Colleen, "A little help here."  
  
Colleen just remembered her job, "Oh yea. Sorry governor," She then kicked the missiles off the force field. "Ella! Como Usted! De Donde!" The missiles hit a boulder and exploded. "By the way, don't call me Lassie, Orange Oaf."  
  
Starlena admired Colleen's specialty at name calling, "Oh! Your good."  
  
"Rouge, a little help here." Cried the ebon pinball Shadow.  
  
"Sorry, Streak-Head." She said.  
  
Hunter walked over to talk to Garzooka, "You're not around here, are you?"  
  
The orange super hero cat smirk at him, "Gee, You think?"  
  
"Course I think, don't you?" he replied  
  
Garzooka began to fill in, "Everyone, expect Blur Boy in the air there, use to be normal pets."  
  
"So are we."  
  
"Than this guy summoned us to fight some loco."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"And we gotten new bodies, including a few super powers."  
  
"I would not have predicted this; we're just like the same. So what's the creepy hamster's story?"  
  
"He is an super-fast military bio-weapon in another universe. But he had his 'I-don't-know-who-I-am-so-I'm-going-my-own-way' crisis. So he tried to escape, with a lost of a friend and a deathbed promise. He got caught, frozen for half a hundred years, release by some fat egg-guy, teamed with a greedy bat-girl, fought a blue twin, got hugged by a pink hedgehog, blown up an island, taking a kid with him from the island to a space station, fought the blue guy again, was nagged by that pink girl, realized his destiny, fought his prototype, went super, team up with Blue, fought his prototype again, teleported the space station in rift in space and time, and now he got stuck with us."  
  
"No way could I predict that."  
  
"No way you can predict anything. Period."  
  
Meanwhile, Vetvix was blowing a nuclear-powered steam...  
  
"GURR! Curses, I forgot they have minds, not just animal instinct," she grunted loudly but than look relax, "Oh Well. I'll just destroy them the simplest way." Than she turn on her com-link to her general, a rhino/eagle, "General, ANHILATE THOSE FURRBALLS WITH FULL FORCE AND DON'T FORGET THE HOT SUACE! HA HA!"  
  
Than a mysterious voice, sounding like belonging to a young maiden echoed through out Vetvix's base, "You will fail, Vetvix, reinforcements are on the way."  
  
"Than I'll change the numbers, Tikal, starting with that pesky, that creepy rodent pin cushion." Than she closed her eyes and the base started to glow red again.  
  
Shadow was taking out the rockets easily, until he was covered in red. His whole body seemed to stop in the air.  
  
"Not good." Said the Ultimate Life Form. As he spotted a missile heading start for him. The missile did hit him and began to fly off with him on it.  
  
"SHADOW!" said Starlena.  
  
"ROOOO!" cried Shag.  
  
"Baddies at 12:05." said Exile as he spotted Vetvix's mutant ships.  
  
Abnermal drop his shield and fall to his feet, "I just couldn't hold it."  
  
Garzooka slip when Abnermal let go, "You could had warned us first, Abnermal."  
  
Shag got up and Exile was next, "No Problem-pa, Comrade. We can take them."  
  
Colleen step up, "Isn't someone going to help Short Shady?"  
  
Garzooka answered that, "Shadow has been through worse."  
  
Blitz was in ready position, "I will bite their splice tooshies."  
  
Exile just glared at him, "Don't be weird boy."  
  
Than mutants jump out of the ships and began to attack the united team began to fight  
  
meanwhile in the city of Jackson...  
  
A beam of bright blue light came out of a white sphere of light, as well as a large white and red X-plane.  
  
The blur of light zip through the city, the blue light passed a large crowd in front of a TV shop, then it zip back. The beam of light was the he super fast blue hedgehog known as Sonic, who blinked his big green eyes. "Hey! What the?" The hedgehog leap into a nearby tree to see what was everyone watching.  
  
There was a TV report, "... And the spliced animals continue appear around Yellow Stone Park. This is just in; the Road Rovers and other animal sapiens are in the area. Here is a shot from our helicopter at scene." Than it shown Abnermal getting push back by the missiles and Shadow hitching a ride on one.  
  
"Shadow?" said the energetic echidnae hamster, than he looked to the sky. He saw the rocket Shadow was on followed by the Lightspeed Lasagna Compooky sense Shadow and the rocket on the ship's sensors. Sonic's jaw hung open. Than he spotted the X-Jet, "The X Tornado!" The blue little hedgehog jump into the air. The pilot of the Tornado saw Sonic and zoomed in for him to get on board. The hedgehog looks at the two cockpits. The one who was flying was the two tail fox, Mile "Tails" Prowler, Copilot was Sonic's human friend, Chris Thorndyke, and in the passengers' cockpit was the red echidna, Knuckles, and Amy Rose, the sweet girl hedgehog that swings a big hammer.  
  
Sonic look at his little buddy, "Tails, Shadow is here and his on that missile and being followed by that ship that looks like a food pan. I'll go check out where Shadow was fighting before he got snagged."  
  
Chris look over to his friend, "What do you want us to do, Sonic?"  
  
"Save Project Shadow guys!" and the blue hedgehog jumped off the jet and set pace on the road again in one Sonic boom while the jet veered towards the genetic project, the universal space ship, and the magic missile.  
  
Meanwhile at the Park...  
  
"Hey, Big Guy!" said Abnermal after freezing a mongoose/squirrel.  
  
"Yes, comrade?" ask the husky as he fire his heat beam at a frog/cat.  
  
"You think Shadow is okay?"  
  
"Creepy rodent comrade seems to be hard cookie to break."  
  
"You right," Abnermal use his force to make one of his attackers slam into it, "I love being Abnermal."  
  
Exile than scared some off by making his eyes glow from night vision mode, "And I love being Road Rover."  
  
Odious didn't know when to attack and Shag was hiding behind a rock, loading a bazooka that he pulled out of his fur. Shag was about to fire when he remembered what Hunter always told him, "SHAG! TURN AROUND WHEN YOU FIRE THAT!" Shag quickly turned around and the rocket hit an enemy ship, the mutants jumped out before the blast could get them.  
  
Colleen was knocking them out cold while Starlena sung them into sleep. Hunter was blasting the mutants with a tennis ball launcher, when the slobber covered ball hit on contact, it exploded and a sticky substance tarps anyone who touches it. A sneaky weasel/hawk got behind him and was about to attack the golden retriever Rover. Hunter was caught by surprise. Then his attacker was lost in a blue light, but Hunter's sharp eyes saw who was his savior, an hedgehog wearing sneakers. "Shadow?" asked the mix-breed cano-sapien.  
  
The blue blur stop on his red anti-fraction sneakers. "Nope, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Hunter gave Sonic a warm smile and than pointed his gun at the little guy, Sonic was speechless. Hunter fired and the tennis ball went past Sonic and hit a mutant. Hunter chuckled "Ha, call it even. My name is Hunter; I see your fast, so am I." Hunter showed off by dashing off towards the city and dashing back in less than 9 seconds, leaving a trail of fire behind him.  
  
Sonic whistled with amazement, "That was cool. Hey Hunter, how about a little bet?"  
  
Garzooka heard Sonic and walk to go talk to him after gut-punching a badger/horse, "What kind of bet?"  
  
Sonic began to fill in, "The winner of the bet is the one who knocks out the most butt-ugly monsters while only his natural powers. The losers have to do something for the winner."  
  
"Huh, Cool." Said Hunter  
  
"I'm in it if Pipe Nose is in." Said Garzooka  
  
"Okay and let the best blue rodent wins. Up, over, and GONE!" cried Sonic as he Hunter, and Garzooka race to a huge army of mutants. Muzzle, who hopped all the way from the Sonic Rover in his cart, was just in time to see his close friend going to battle. Even though Muzzle lost his mind, he still knows when to fight.  
  
Shadow was off the missile and now on the X Tornado, with the Lightspeed Lasagna on wing. Knuckles' senses made him worried, "Shadow," said Knuckles firmly, still wondering to trust the former evil hedgehog, "I'm sense a great evil ahead."  
  
Shadow glance over to the echidna, "I sense it too, Knuckles, almost as well as your doubt in me."  
  
Amy just butted in, "Please, If what Shadow said is true, than we have to stand together."  
  
Chris glanced to the three, "Amy is right! Sonic is over there now, fighting those monsters."  
  
Compooky was talking to Tails, "... and before I left I sense a great deal of mutants around the cano-sapiens and Pet Force."  
  
"Sonic went over there to see what Shadow was attacking," The twin tail fox turn to his passengers, "Hang on!" Than the X Tornado burst forward at a great speed.  
  
Back Vetvix's base...  
  
"AHHHH! That blue hedgehog is here? With all his dyed fur friends? NO! That's it! No more Miss Annoying Super Villain, It's time for Miss Super Evil Spawn Villain." She opened a com-link to gorilla with a pittbull's head, Gorbull's brother and Vetvix's Ultimate Mutant warrior so far in the making, Pittilla, "Pittilla! Take these eggs," the eggs disappeared from the case and repapered into Pittilla's arms, "And make whatever pops out, make sure they attack those pesky, smart tail, FUR BALLS! NOW!"  
  
Then Pittilla bowed his head, "Yes, Mistress." Than the link shut off.  
  
Back at the fight...  
  
Pet Force and the Road Rovers were starting to tired out, except for Garzooka, Sonic, and Hunter.  
  
"I'm so worn out; my ice is turning into water." Said Abnermal.  
  
Blitz than spotted Muzzle hopping closer, "Help is here!"  
  
Starlena look over to Muzzle, "He looks like some crazy dog."  
  
Colleen responded, "He is."  
  
The whole group surround the crazy dog while enemy forces started to closing in, Abnermal was going berserk, "Whatever this guy does, I just want him to do It! DO it! Do it! Do it! DO It!" Abnermal stop for a breath of air, "DO IT! DO IT!"  
  
Exile unfastened Muzzle's muzzle and his straight jacket. Muzzle started to pounce on the mutants and began to maim them.  
  
Blitz warned everyone while he covered his eyes, "You don't want to see this."  
  
Everyone covered their eyes, Except for Abnermal, "Why should I cover my eyes? What harm can he..." Abnermal stop when he saw what Blitz meant than he covered his eyes quickly, "EWWW! His like a super wiry and hungry lion eating a gazelle. We're suppose to help the animals, not mulled them senselessly."  
  
Colleen answered that, "You want to spoil Muzzle's fun?"  
  
"Good Point." Muttered the super kitten.  
  
Hunter, Sonic and Garzooka were still going at it, currently Garzooka was wining.  
  
Sonic was enjoying himself, "And I thought blowing up Eggman's Robo-Loseos was fun."  
  
"Boy, Shadow knows some colorful friends, by the way. Is blue your natural color?" ask Hunter while Sonic gave him an annoyed glare.  
  
"Not so fast, one breeds," said Pittilla behind them.  
  
The three colorful animals-sapiens turn around to see Pittilla, with the eggs in on arm and a knock out Muzzle in another, Pittilla look to the knock out craze out pooch, "This little punk didn't phase, not when I'm charge from Lord Vetvix's Power Crystal." He thrown Muzzle to feet of our heroes, only moaning  
  
"Muzzle!" said Hunter as he petted his friend's head.  
  
"That big ugly ape dude is going down!" said Sonic.  
  
Pittilla look to the eggs, "And these eggs have been feeding off you emotions for one and another, and they're starting to hatch." Pittilla put the eggs on the ground the eggs wiggled and soon crack. The three heroes took a deep breath has the top egg shell fall off and out came a "Chao?" said the little being.  
  
Chao are little beings that have a connection to Chaos Emeralds, their cute and full of energy. Chao can even mimic their closest friend. The four Chao look like Abnermal, Garzooka, Hunter, and Blitz.  
  
"Aw, their so cute!" said Garzooka, not a big fan of cuteness.  
  
"Chao are very common in my world," explain Sonic, "Rumor has it that have secret powers deep inside."  
  
Hunter turn to little blue dude, "So they're not evil?"  
  
"There is a type of Chao called 'Dark Chao' but they act like normal Chao."  
  
Pittilla was speechless, "We spent 1,200 dollars on cheep Fairies?" Pittlilla was Peeved Off, "GRRR! I"LL SMASH YOU ALL!" A he said that the earth began to shake. Pittilla look pleased, "Yes it's happening. Vetvix's base reached full power and now going to splice all of this planet's animals." Than the pittbull/gorilla continued his attack, only to be stop the weapons on the Lightspeed Lasagna while the X Tornado launch a power ring from it's disk launcher. Sonic grabbed the ring and curled into blue and red ball. Hunter was resisting his habit of chasing balls. Sonic began to spin so fast that the he was spinning on air and became out of focus. Sonic slammed right at Pittilla's gut. And Sonic began to push the giant ape dog back. Pittilla managed to smack Sonic down into the ground followed by a long silence. Than Amy jumped out of the cockpit and swung her read and yellow Piko Hammer. "KEEP...YOUR...SPLICE... HANDS... OFF... MY... SONIKUU!" Than she began to bash the might ape-dog to a mix pulp.  
  
Hunter was shock, considering his was Muzzle's closest friend, "She more ruthless than Muzzle."  
  
Amy heard that, "I'M MORE RUTHLESS THAN WHO!?!?!"  
  
Knuckles took his turn to smash the sinister-splice villain, "I will cleanse the evil spirits in you." Then he mange to hit the Pittlilla so hard he sent him flying, Knuckles just grunted, "His whole body is entirely filled with dark power, the only way to prefer him is to put him out of his misery."  
  
Hunter cringe and Garzooka spoke, "We knew that expression to well... uh... Whatever-you-are-guy.  
  
Knuckles was offend, "I'M AN ECHDINA!"  
  
Soon Chris, Shadow, and Tails land the X-Tornado in X-Cyclone mode. Tails was amazed on what he heard from Compooky, "Sonic! We'reinanotheruniversewhichnormalpetsaretransformedintosuperpoweredANIMAL- SAPIENS!"  
  
"Ooooooookay." Said Sonic in a creep out way, Soon the rest of Pet Force and Road Rovers began to reunite towards their team leaders.  
  
"DANGER! DANGER! Vetvix's base is starting to take off," Reported Compooky.  
  
"What should do?" ask Blitz.  
  
"Let's Blastisk." Said Exile.  
  
Compooky spoke, "That won't work, scans of Vetvix's ship show that it invulnerable to all attacks for our ships' weapons."  
  
Amy began to yell, "Well! We can't stand here," than she spotted the wounded Muzzle, "Oh no!" She quickly slid towards Muzzle's aid.  
  
Sonic look concerned; "I think we should separate them, for safety reasons,"  
  
Blitz was too, "Ya, I don't want that pinky girlie girl get hurt by the loose cannon of foam and slobber.  
  
Sonic turn to the Doberman, "NO, I concerned for that dog, Amy can stop a bear in its tracks. Plus she use iodine."  
  
Hunter began to talk to Sonic, "Sonic, I know Muzzle, and their no way he going to NOT attack a stranger that near him."  
  
Amy already pull out her Ready-For-Everything-Aid-Kit, she was rubbing in some iodine in Muzzle's wounds, who was whimpered, then Amy began to apply wrapping some bandages.  
  
Hunter's jaw hung open, "Well I'll be put asleep."  
  
Sonic than got back to the Vetvix Issue and got an idea, "We'll fight a mystic jewel with seven mystic jewels." Sonic speed toward the X Tornado. He pressed a button on the ship. Soon a small metal door opened up in the hall. Inside were six of the seven Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Tails stood to explain, "The X Tornado is powered from Chaos Emeralds. The last one is in the ship's cockpit." Sonic got the last emerald. Sonic took a look around, everyone except for Garzooka, Hunter, Shadow, and the Sonic Heroes were worn out.  
  
"Hey Hunter, Gary, ever wondered what it be like to be super charge from Seven stones?"  
  
Hunter responded, "Not till just now."  
  
Garzooka look concern, "Will they make my mind go berserk and power hungry as well as being more famish as I am now?"  
  
Shadow step up, "Two things could happen. One: They power COULD go to your head, or Two: you'll blow up from the power up, so I might help harness that power to see that none of that happens."  
  
Sonic began to give them tips to go super, "Okay guys, first off clear your minds..." The super Cat and Dog nodded, "... think of positive thoughts, think on everyone's wishes on their futures... and remember, Chaos is power, power is enrich by the heart."  
  
Garzooka, Hunter, Sonic and Shadow, put their arms in the air, the Chaos Emeralds floated above them. Than the four close their eyes and concentrate on being super charge, the Emeralds began to spin faster and faster, giving off sparks of energy. Than in brilliant flash of golden light, the four super powered beings were transformed into their super-forms. Shadow's transformation burned away his Pet Force costume. Sonic's navy blue fur turned into brilliant gold and his emerald eyes turn red hot, Super Shadow's menacing dark fur turned angelic sliver, Hyper Hunter's glossy gold coat turned into dazzling bright blue, and Giga Garzooka's orange fur turned into passionate red. Each were giving off an aurora of their colors and hovered above the ground.  
  
"THISKICKSMAJORARSE!" said Abnermal get super active after seeing the transformation.  
  
"Ohh! I'll love it when they go super," said Amy with love in her eyes as she sees her two heroes' beautiful change.  
  
"Totally Neato." Said Exile.  
  
"Sonic is unstoppable when he is in his super-form." Said Tails.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha," chucked Chris, "Vetvix doesn't stand a chance now!"  
  
Muzzle look at his old-super-charged-dog-pound-cell-mate.  
  
"Let Go! Chaos... CONTROL!" cried Sonic, Soon the 4 disappeared in a white blast and Reappeared at the base at Vetvix's base. The Overpowering Offensive Office began to take off, taking a few trees out of ground. Soon the base was high in the sky.  
  
"We're too late, Vetvix is leaving." Said Garzooka  
  
"Not on my watch." Said Hunter as he kick off he ground a fly straight for Vetvix's Office. Hunter than attack Vetvix's ship in blue beams of light, which soon followed by a fiery explosion.  
  
"Whoa!" said Colleen, watching the fight in the air, "Hunter's super powers must be ultra powers now! He must be Ultra-Lucky"  
  
In the smoke, a black tentacle was heading straight for Hunter. Garzooka appeared out of nowhere and grab the end of the tentacle with his two hands. The Red Super Cat smirk as his super-ninja-star-sharp-claws touch began to dissolve the tentacle into small fragments. The smoke cleared, Vetvix's ship turned into an octopus like creature. Hunter was speechless at Garzooka's deed. "I didn't thought you cared, buddy."  
  
"I can't believe I help a dog, and don't call me buddy," muttered Garzooka. "This is for you Vetvix, for all the times you spared terror just to fill for bottomless greed" Garzooka began to fly towards the ship, at a strong and steady, and enter the Overpowering Octopus. Red beams of light were bursting out of the ship. Garzooka went through and touch the ground; soon the ship was lost a red blast of light. When that light dimmed Vetvix and Gorbull was floating its place of her ship. Hunter sighed, "Bummer."  
  
Garzooka was really tick, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?"  
  
Vetvix just smirk at the two hedgehogs, "Well, well, well. It looks like Tikal's attempt to stop me has failed. I may have lost my base but I'll just take this place by force."  
  
Sonic's red eyes widen, "Tikal?"  
  
"Yes, that Same Tikal that help in the battle against Chaos, the derange Chao guardian. She was the one who brought you here, rodent, for she has the power Of Chaos Control."  
  
Sonic just snarled, "Well, she made a wise chose, Lizlips! SONIC WIND!"  
  
Sonic fired a golden whirlwind from his hand.  
  
"How about a double severing? CHAOS SPEAR!" cried Shadow as he fired sliver orbs from his hand. Shadow's attack merged with Sonic's and hit Vetvix and Gorbull, she was trap in energy filled tornado  
  
Garzooka and Hunter joined the battle. Garzooka told Hunter what to do, "Hunter aim for that jewel in that headband."  
  
"Roger. Hey watch out!" Said the blue retriever as he push the red cat out the way of a black bullet who was Pittilla."  
  
"Ugly is back." Said Garzooka.  
  
Hunter turned to Sonic and Shadow, "You dudes take care of Lizlips over there, while we'll take care of the monster-movie-reject of the week."  
  
Garzooka and Hunter were throwing punches at the speed of light against the Ultimate Mutant. Garzooka fired a Super Gamma-Radiation Hairball at Pittilla, but the beast blocked it. Hunter tried the slam into him at light speed but he evade. Garzooka gave him a surprise attack by grabbing him and letting Hunter punch his gut. Sonic and Shadow were trap a force field that Vetvix created, and so she was preparing for a big attack. A giant red orb was floating ahead and was getting bigger. Pittlilla with Garzooka in the get with his big hairy elbow and smack Hunter down to earth.  
  
"Oh! Poor Huntie," said Colleen while shielding her eyes from that brutal assault.  
  
"THEWASTHEMOSTCHEAPESTSHOTIHADEVERSEEN!" cried an aggressive Abnemral.  
  
Shag was hiding behind a tree, to get out of the view of Vetvix and her giant orb.  
  
"Those Chaos Dealies are not working." Said Blitz.  
  
Than out of nowhere, an orange echidna girl in an Inca outfit appeared in front of the super heroes, "No, the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Vetvix's crystal have similar properties, they have the ability to turn thoughts into power. And those four heroes have great amount of power with in their hearts."  
  
"Tikal?" said Chris, than he turn to the battle up ahead, "Sonic... Shadow..."  
  
The Chao began to cheer on.  
  
Pittilla join his mistress and his brother. Vetvix smirk down, "I'll destroy you along with your planet." Sonic and Shadow mange to summon enough energy to break the force field and joined up with Garzooka and Hunter.  
  
"What are we going to do? "Ask Garzooka, "We can't hold our super forms much longer.  
  
Shadow look at his friends, "There is a move we can use."  
  
Sonic caught on, "Chaos Control, me and shadow can use Chaos Control to send them into null universe."  
  
"What's Chaos Control?" ask Hunter.  
  
"You say 'Chaos Control' and you make a rift in space and time." explained Garzooka after hearing it from Shadow.  
  
Shadow turn to his hedgehog brother, "Not just us, Sonic. Hunter and Garzooka can do it too."  
  
"What?" said the two household pets.  
  
Shadow explained, "Beings exposed to the power of the Chaos Emeralds can use Chaos Control. And beings who are Ultimate Life Forms can summon enough power to transport that evil, and we four are ultimate life Forms."  
  
Sonic turn to the Project, "You said that back at ARK, Shadow, what do you mean?"  
  
"The Ultimate Life Form is not genetic. The Ultimate life Form is someone who gains power from everyone around him, friends and rivals; I gain my power from everyone's wishes and dreams, all of that was my determination to save earth. "  
  
Hunter tried to hold back the tears, "That was beautiful, dude."  
  
Garzooka alerted them about the situation, "Less talkie, more stopping evilly so we can go home."  
  
Shadow began to power up, the new burst of power made his bracelet and his red weights to fly off, leaving nothing but his black sweatbands, "Everyone, focus on sending Vetvix to a empty universe where she can't escape." Shadow was now covered in a sliver energy flame.  
  
Hunter was charging up too in a blue flame, "When I became a Road Rover, I made new friends, and I'm not letting them down, it will ruin my reputation for being super loyal."  
  
Sonic burst in a golden flame, "Everyone in every Universe is counting on us!"  
  
Garzooka burst into a red flame, "Vetvix! You played for power and stomp on anyone you wan to get there. But when you challenge us, you challenge to your doom!"  
  
Shadow took a deep breath and open his palm of his hand at Vetvix, "CHAOS..."  
  
The rest open their hands and cried, "...CONTROL!!!!" White beams of light fire form their hand and form into one and heading straight for Vetvix.  
  
Chris was on the edge of his seat, "YEA! GO SONIC!"  
  
Starlena cheered on, "Don't quit, Garzooka!"  
  
Colleen even join in, "KICK HER ARSE, HUNTIE! KICK HER WHATEVER YOU ARE KICKING HER WITH!"  
  
Tikal Filled Colleen in about Chaos Control, "He is using Chaos Control; he is making a rift in the universe to send Vetvix into another."  
  
Amy step up, "Shadow! Go for it!" every one glance at Amy, "What? I a Shadow fan, he cool too, he has sweet passion in his eyes. "  
  
"You two do make a cute couple." Said Starlena.  
  
Amy's eye glittered up, "Really! OH! I wonder what our children would look like?"  
  
"Slienceisk!" shouted Exile.  
  
Abnermal began to look around, "That guy who shrunk his kids? Where?"  
  
Vetvix saw the attack a set up a barrier. The Chaos Control hit head on. But than the blast started to form a sphere of white light. "GOOOOO!" said all of the good guys. The white dome engulfs Vetvix, Gorbull, and Pittilla. "NOOOOO!!!!" shout the evil vet as she disappeared a white flash, trapped for all of eternity.  
  
"Man, that Chaos Control gets cooler every time." Said Sonic as he turned back to normal as well as the others and the emeralds lied next to the four heroes.  
  
"I fell like I exercised hard, but I like it!" punted Garzooka.  
  
"I swear I been through crazy things in my life, but that was one of the coolest, right next to being a Road Rover."  
  
"I have no Idea what that means, but no matter how much I have gone super, it's gets better by each time."  
  
Shadow was enjoying the view of the sky, "When I came down to earth, I wonder if I can have friends that would support me and I could support them. But..."  
  
Than Hunter finished Shadow's line, "You didn't predict you find friends in other universes."  
  
"Yea, you predicated right Hunter." Said the red streaked ebon hedgehog.  
  
"Well that was a first." Said Hunter.  
  
"Hey Sonic!" said Chris has he race to his friend he turn back to the rest, "Hey guys, there over here, and they're alright."  
  
Soon the four furries were surrounded by their friends. Tails and Knuckles race to Sonic. Amy and Chris step up towards Shadow. Chris was the kid that Shadow took to Ark, while using Chaos Control to Ark. Chris reminded Shadow of Maria. Amy stepped up to the Life Form, "Shadow... thanks for keeping that promise to me on Ark."  
  
Shadow smile at her, "My pleasure, Miss Rose."  
  
Chris look at him, "Shadow, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind when I'll come to back to the city." Replied the genetic wonder  
  
Amy's eyes widen, "You're not come back?"  
  
"Oh! I will, I'll just need to lay low until the heat is over, after what I did, I don't think I won't get off with a slap on the wrist. Besides, if the military comes after me again I won't let you guys get hurt. And Chris, I apologize for putting that ordeal back on Ark"  
  
Amy's eyes began to water, "Where are you going to go, Shadou?"  
  
Shadow gave her a warm smile, "I'll hide on one of Doctor Robotnik's secret island bases. Don't worry, Miss Rose, I'll be okay." The two hedgehogs look deep into each other's eyes.  
  
Colleen ruined the moment, "You two are acting like you're in a mushy soap opera." The two passionate hedgehogs' faces turned red.  
  
Sonic step up to Shadow, "Shadow, I'm... sorry for-"  
  
Shadow cut him off, "No, Sonic, you're not the one who should be sorry, I made my decision to use up all of my power and life force to save earth."  
  
Then Blitz notice something, "Where are those wired animals?"  
  
Compooky scanned the area, "Vetvix must have scrambled the animals' body with her magic, with her gone, the animals returned back to normal."  
  
"Who-Ho! No re-scramble jobs. THIS ADVENTURE IS OVER!" Abnermal cheered but soon realized what happens now: They go home, no more adventures as Pet Force, no more chilling out Garzooka, Abnermal didn't had the chance to dye Shadow's red fur green.  
  
Sonic got a great idea. "You guys can come to my universe any time, there tons of animal-sapiens, or whatever, there. We have big adventures all the time."  
  
"For some who related to rats and weasels, you hedgehogs are alright." Said Blitz  
  
Hunter smiled, "Thanks for the offer; I'll try to get you guys spots on the Road Rovers."  
  
Garzooka look worried, "As what?"  
  
Hunter chuckled, "I think 'Dimensional Rovers' have a nice ring to it."  
  
Chris step toward the animal-sapiens, "I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Chris Thorndyke."  
  
"My name is Amy Rose," said Amy dreamily.  
  
Tails step up, "My name is Miles but everyone calls me Tails."  
  
Knuckles started on his turn, "I'm Knuckles, and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Then Tikal, "Greetings, I'm Tikal."  
  
Than Sonic began to show off, "And I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
  
Then Pet Force introduced themselves. "My name is Garzooka. And this is Starlena,"  
  
"Hello." She said  
  
"... the pest, Abnermal,"  
  
"Hiya!" he exclaimed.  
  
"... The so called cool one, Shadow,"  
  
"How is going?" He said.  
  
"... The brains, Compooky,"  
  
"Greetings."  
  
"... The Odious, he doesn't talk much."  
  
Than Hunter introduce The Road Rovers. "The names Hunter, This Colleen,"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"... and this is Exile,"  
  
"Helloisk,"  
  
"... Blitz the Doberman,"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"... Shag,"  
  
"Rello."  
  
"... And my buddy, Muzzle.  
  
"Ra Ra!"  
  
The little Chao began walk over to Tikal, "I better get these Chao to the Chao Garden. You can visit them at Sonic's universe." As she took the little ones in arms.  
  
Chris spoke to animal crowd, "We should get home, our parents would ground us if they found out that we crossed over universe to fight a mad vet with magical powers."  
  
Hunter looked sad, "Aww, your leaving already?"  
  
"Yep, you can race me any time, any universe, Hunter." Said Sonic. Than Tikal was surrounded in a green light and in her hand appeared a cauldron and she gave it to Sonic, "Sonic, use this to enter Pet Force's home universe, their alternate universes, and the Road Rovers universe." Sonic look confused.  
  
Tikal chuckled, "I'll explain when we get back."  
  
"What about us?" ask Blitz.  
  
"Don't worry," said Starlena, "You can use an extra one we have to send us to our universe."  
  
"See ya." Said Abnermal.  
  
"We'll visit." Said Exile  
  
"Catch you guys later." Said Tails.  
  
And soon, the three super hero teams went back home to their own universes, Knuckles mange to collect the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic use Chaos Control to send the Sonic Heroes home through Chaos...  
  
In Emperor Jon's universe...  
  
The emperor pace back and forth on his checkered tiled floor while Sorcerer Binky slept on a fold up chair. Pet Force was gone for days. Than a lone solider race down the halls of the palace, screaming "They're Back! They're back!" Sorcerer Binky woke up and the two race into the halls to the royal courtyard. At the end they relived to see the Lightspeed Lasagna and Pet Force all right.  
  
"Greetings Pet Force." Greeted the emperor.  
  
"Enough with the greetings, Emperor Sir, I want to get home and out of this outfit that I'm in." said Garzooka  
  
Emperor Jon look cross, than quickly relax, "I guess you been through a lot, sealing Vetvix in a empty universe. I head bird's eye view the battle from my big screen with surround sound. That Chaos Control literal brought me to the edge of my seat, I'll send you home." Then the eight began to walk back to the throne room.  
  
Binky was setting up the cauldron, "Shadow, your up."  
  
Shadow set in the coordinates; "Send me to Doctor Robotnik's island base."  
  
Binky set in the plan and a pink mist started to smoke out of cauldron and covered Shadow, than followed by a big bang and lot more smoke. Shadow was no where to be seen. Everyone cough as smoke cleared. Pet Force returned to their universe. Just in time for Jon to enter the room. "Okay Nermal." said the cartoonist nerd, "Let's here that new issue." Jon notices everyone look tiered, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Garfield Sighed, "You missed every thing."  
  
In the Road Rover Universe...  
  
The Road Rovers returned in their briefing room, Blitz was acting all high and mighty, "We came, we saw a bunches of creeps, we bit spliced tooshies!"  
  
Colleen than followed, "And we made some new powerful, this time, friends."  
  
Followed by Exile, "And I learn kitties aren't half bad."  
  
Than Hunter, "And I found some new guys to race around with." Muzzle, who is backing in full health and insane guy outfit, was being push by Shag.  
  
"Rovers, I'm very proud of you. You over came your instincts and team up with other species. You are all good dogs."  
  
"To the power of the pack!" said Hunter proudly as he howled with his fellow Rovers.  
  
The End.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Shadow started to wake up. He was trap in a glass case. He look around him he spotted a big robot. Doctor Eggman step into the view of the Project Shadow.  
  
"You were a fool to come back to me, Project." He said in his ever-so annoying voice.  
  
"What are you doing?" ask Shadow.  
  
Egghead smirked, "In order to alter your memories, my grandfather put a little device hook up to your brain. I manage to rewire it so it erase all of your memories. But it only works when you're asleep. Nighty night, Shadow, soon you will loose all of those memories of the blue hedgehog." "NOO!" cried Shadow as his case began to fill with sleeping gas... 


End file.
